Sonho ou Realidade?
by Math Dragneel
Summary: Ridículo. Impedida por si mesma. Mal sabia ela que seu amado sofria do mesmo problema.
1. Lucy

**Sonho ou Realidade? – Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Sinopse:** Lucy nunca tinha visto alguém que tanto a encantava. Era óbvio que o sentimento era recíproco, mas não sabia como contar a ele. Seu único desejo era se entregar, ser só dele. Loke a deixava com cara de boba. E mal sabia ela que deixava Loke com cara de bobo.

**Shipper: **LucyLoke

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail infelizmente não me pertence, e sim a Hiro Mashima. Essa fanfic não tem interesses comerciais.

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama

**Autor:** Math Uzumaki

**Rated: **K+

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Lucy<strong>

Lucy se derrubou na cama. Estava completamente esgotada, quase morta de cansaço. Aquela última missão havia pedido demais dela, e foi até cômico quando saiu correndo atrás de Natsu, culpando-o por ter que atravessar o reino em busca de um estúpido livro. Depois de entregá-lo ao contratante, ela, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy e Charlie voltaram para Magnolia. Todos, menos Lucy, resolveram voltar para a guilda. Ela precisava de um tempo para refletir.

E era nessas horas – ou melhor, principalmente nessas horas – que Loki lhe aparecia na cabeça. Ela se lembrava de quando Loki era um membro da Fairy Tail, se passando por um humano. Lembrava-se do quanto ele era mulherengo, mas também era muito corajoso. Ajudou a guilda a vencer a Phantom Lord. E aquilo a encantava de alguma maneira, e nem mesmo ela sabia, naquelas épocas, que estava perdidamente e descontroladamente apaixonada por ele.

Ela queria contar para ele. Mas sentia-se envergonhada, ridícula, impedida. Seus olhos ficaram úmidos e começaram a derramar lágrimas em cima da roupa de cama. Meninas choravam, na maioria das vezes, por que o amado não as percebia. Mas, no caso de Lucy, ela só era impedida por si mesma. E aquilo estava a matando. Ela não queria mais Loki. Aquilo já havia passado de querer. Ela necessitava de Loki, do abraço dele, do cheiro, do olhar, do carinho, de tudo que ele podia oferecer para ela.

Ela suspirou. Não podia mais pôr barreiras bloqueando si mesma. Mas algo a preocupava intensamente. Loki era imortal. Ela iria ficar velha, enrugada, e ele ainda seria jovem e forte. Ela desejou imensamente ser um espírito estelar. Lucy sabia que aquilo era impossível. E também não poderia deixar seus amigos, principalmente Natsu. Natsu e Lucy estavam muito próximos ultimamente, eram melhores amigos. O dragon slayer deixava-a calma, alegre e satisfeita.

Ela passou a mão pelos olhos marejados, limpando o rosto. Seu estado era deprimente, chegava perto do ridículo. Uma garota que tem tudo para ser feliz, mas se impede de ter a coisa que ela mais quer. Patético. Ela odiou a si mesma naquela hora. Mas não podia fazer nada, apenas tomar coragem e posteriormente tomar atitudes.

Estava ficando tarde. Ela foi para o banheiro, tomar um banho, e quando voltou para o quarto trocou de roupa, colocando seu pijama. Foi para a cama dormir. Ela fez uma prece silenciosa, desejando que finalmente conseguisse tomá-lo para si.

[...]

_Oe, Lucy!

Ela acordou com um pulo, revirando os olhos pela sala e fixando-os em Natsu e Happy, que estavam ao seu lado. Estavam sorridentes, arrumados com as roupas de sempre. Por impulso, ela deu um soco nos dois, que assustados, recuaram.

_Eu já disse para não me assustarem assim! – ela gritou. – Ora ora!

Natsu sorriu. Aquele era quase o cotidiano dos três. Happy repetiu o movimento. Lucy os olhou com raiva, mas o sentimento logo se esvaiu de seus olhos. Surpreendendo os dois, e até a si mesma, envolveu-os com seus braços, apertando-os até demais.

_L-Lucy... não consigo respirar... – Happy resmungou.

_Desculpem-me. – Lucy os soltou. Ela estava muito sentimental naqueles dias.

Mas ela nunca havia realmente demonstrado o quão importante eram aqueles dois para ela. Natsu pareceu entender apenas olhando-a nos olhos. Ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior, olhando-a com uma estranha ternura.

_Eu achei uma missão bem excitante! – Natsu disse, animado. – Você quer vir?

_Aye! – Happy também parecia animado.

_Na verdade não, pessoal. Tenho outros planos. – Lucy os olhou com tristeza. Eles corresponderam ao olhar, mas logo se viraram.

_Certo, Lucy, nos vemos depois! – Natsu acenou, se despedindo.

Depois de ouvir a porta fechar, Lucy se levantou, indo até o banheiro. Fez suas necessidades e tomou mais um banho, lavando os cabelos. Ela estava muito ansiosa. Tinha decidido falar com Loki aquele dia, e não iria mais enrolar. Ela saiu do box, enrolada em duas toalhas, e foi até o armário. Estranhamente, todas as suas roupas não eram bonitas o suficiente. Ela agarrou qualquer coisa e vestiu, decidindo que iria comprar roupas antes. Passou perfume e arrumou o cabelo, demorando quase uma hora para fazê-lo.

Ela saiu da casa, trancando-a atrás de si e correndo apressada até a loja de roupas, vendo Magnolia amanhecer como em qualquer outra manhã. Não tardou a chegar à loja e entrou. Era um local grande cheio de vitrines e cabides. O caixa ficava ao lado da entrada, e os vestiários ficavam no fundo. Uma mulher uniformizada se aproximou, pronta para recepcionar Lucy.

_Posso ajudá-la?

_Ah, não precisa. – Lucy respondeu. – Eu não estou procurando nada em especial.

A atendente sorriu e foi recepcionar outro cliente. Lucy rodou os olhos pela loja, procurando algo que a fascinasse. Foi quando suas orbes se fixaram no fabuloso vestido azul no canto da loja. Ela não estava mais agüentando de tanta ansiedade. Pegou o vestido e foi prová-lo no vestuário. Dava certinho. Ela não o retirou e saiu apressada, quase se esquecendo de pagá-lo e correndo para casa, pegando a chave no bolso e destrancando a porta.

Ela abriu vagarosamente, procurando o interruptor. Assim que o acionou, uma luz a atordoou. Não, não era a luz do lustre.


	2. Loki

**Capítulo 2 – Loki**

Loki não conseguia imaginar porque Lucy o repudiava tanto. Estava claro que ele gostava dela. Mas e ela, gostava dele?

O quarto de Loki no mundo espiritual era muito bonito. Colorido com as cores dourado e laranja, o quarto era todo decorado com imagens de leões. Não havia uma cama, já que ele era um espírito estelar e não dormia, mas havia estantes e armários, abarrotados de livros e roupas – embora as roupas dele fossem todas iguais. Ele estava sentado no sofá que tinha no canto, com a janela atrás. Através dela podiam-se ver espíritos transitando, além de pequenos estabelecimentos.

O espírito estelar de leão não estava lutando ou treinando. Estava se lamentando porque não sabia se sua amada o amava. E aquilo estava deixando-o cada vez mais preocupado e perturbado. Estava também cada vez mais difícil se aproximar de Lucy, pois ela era uma humana. Ele era imortal. Ela iria envelhecer e ficar enrugada, mas ele ficaria jovem e forte. Ele desejou imensamente ser um humano.

Além da incerteza, a única coisa que o impedia de se declarar para Lucy era que ele próprio se impunha barreiras. Aquilo estava os afastando, deixando Loki cada vez mais destruído. Estava incondicionalmente e perdidamente apaixonado por ela, desde quando ela entrou para a Fairy Tail. Tentava disfarçar aquilo, e tinha sido bem sucedido. Não podia se apaixonar por uma mortal. Iria esperar até que desaparecesse. Mas quando Lucy tentou mandá-lo de volta ao mundo espiritual, ele não agüentou. Era quase insuportável vê-la quase morrendo por ele. E esse era o único raio de esperança dele, a única evidência que ele tinha que Lucy gostava dele. Mas era apenas um talvez.

Ele não estaria ali se não fosse por ela. Já teria desaparecido. E aquilo fortalecia o amor que ele sentia por ela... algo que ele nunca sentiu em tantos anos. Aquele amor era o tipo que permitia você a fazer loucuras pela amada, algo incomum. Algo mágico. E o maior desejo do espírito era tê-la para si, só para amá-la. Sentia falta do aroma dela, do seu olhar de ternura, do seu companheirismo. Lucy era simplesmente a pessoa mais importante para ele.

Ele se pegou chorando. Tinha quase esquecido que podia chorar, pois quase não tinha motivos para tal. Mas doía toda aquela incerteza, toda aquela dúvida. A dor tomava conta dele, não uma dor física. Uma dor mental, espiritual, amorosa. Seus olhos derramavam aquelas lágrimas de dor, e quando uma escorregou até sua boca, o sabor parecia mais amargo do que salgado.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma fumaça rosa surgiu no meio do quarto. Áries surgiu, indo até Loki e sentando-se no sofá, ao seu lado. Parecia preocupada, e também parecia já estar ciente de tudo. Ela pôs a mão direita no cabelo do rapaz, acariciando-o levemente.

_Leo, não fique assim. – ela disse como se estivesse em transe. – Eu sei que é um sentimento estranho, que você nunca sentiu antes. Mas você precisa ser valente, como um leão.

Aquela metáfora pareceu ridícula para Loki.

_Lucy é um doce de pessoa, você escolheu bem a quem amar. – mais uma vez, Loki achou o que Áries dizia ridículo. – Se você não fazer alguma coisa, talvez possa até perdê-la.

_Obrigado, Áries. – ele secou o rosto com as costas da mão, pegando a outra mão de Áries com ternura. – Você tem me ajudado muito.

Ela sorriu. Queria muito encorajar Loki a enfrentar as circunstâncias. Parece que tinha usado as palavras certas. Perder Lucy era algo que Loki nunca deixaria acontecer.

_Bem, tenho que ir. – ela disse, desapontada. – Fique bem.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Áries sorriu e se desfez em fumaça rosa. Loki se levantou e limpou o rosto com as mãos. Mesmo que fracassasse, queria ter a satisfação de ter tentado. Foi até o armário e pegou o terno mais reluzente que encontrou. Colocou-o no corpo, pegou seus óculos escuros em cima da estante e o encaixou nos olhos. A ansiedade tomou conta do corpo dele.

Não era normal ele se sentir assim. Uma sensação estranha o preencheu na boca do estômago, como se algo estivesse roçando ali e o embrulhando. Aquela sensação concerteza era nova. Loki percebeu que se não se declarasse para Lucy iria morrer – não literalmente, já que era imortal. Mas sentiu que aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Teria que contar, senão iria passar a eternidade sofrendo.

Ele verificou o hálito e o próprio aroma. Não estavam ruins. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo. Não acreditava no que estava fazendo por uma garota. Seus olhos se fecharam e um brilho invadiu a sala, e assim ele abriu o próprio portão, aparecendo um círculo mágico dourado abaixo de si. A luz piscou e ele sumiu, deixando o local sozinho.

Assim que ele apareceu na sala da casa de Lucy, ele sorriu.


	3. Lucy & Loki

**Capítulo 3 – Lucy & Loke**

_Ahn, olá Lucy. – ele não sabia começar. – Tudo... bem?

Ela corou imediatamente. Ouvir a voz dele já a fazia sentir um imenso calor ao seu redor, como se o garoto estivesse a envolvendo com seus braços. Esse tipo de coisa uma pessoa só sente uma ou duas vezes na vida. Ela demorou a responder, sentia saudade dele, e não sabia muito bem o que falar. Ela olhou para baixo, deu uma risadinha e entrou direito dentro da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_Estou bem, obrigada. – ela sorriu, deixando suas antigas roupas em cima de uma estante, ao seu lado. – E você?

_Também. – o sorriso dela o incitava a sorrir mais ainda. – Eu preciso... Admitir uma coisa.

Ela ficou surpresa, e seu coração disparou. Havia milhares de milhares de coisas que ele poderia admitir, e Lucy só conseguia pensar em uma. Talvez fosse o momento certo? Não sabia. Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, fazendo ele quase se esquecer de quem era. Os dois queriam se juntar ali e agora, mas a maldita vergonha não os permitia, além das antigas barreiras.

_Eu te...

Ele paralisou. Quando ela avançou e envolveu seus pequenos braços em volta dele, esqueceu-se de tudo o que tinha ao redor. Ah, Lucy... Sentir ela em seu corpo era a melhor coisa do mundo. E essa sensação era recíproca. Não fora sua consciência que mandara Lucy abraçar Loki, fora sua inconsciência. O que pareceram segundos foram minutos, enquanto eles se abraçavam sem querer largar um ao outro.

Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, Loki colou seus lábios nos de Lucy. Um longo beijo se iniciou, as línguas se movendo em uma bela dança apaixonada. Malditos pulmões, porque precisam de ar! Eles não queriam se soltar de forma alguma, e o beijo só era interrompido por alguns segundos onde ambos recuperavam o fôlego.

E nenhum de ambos ainda sabia se aquilo era um sonho ou a realidade.


End file.
